Back in Time
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Regina somehow ends up in the past. She's taken over her past self's body and is in post-curse Storybrooke. She tells Emma that, in the future, they're married. Emma has had a secret crush on the mayor ever since her arrival in Storybrooke. What happens when Emma confronts Future Regina about their future marriage?


After she was sure Snow was out of earshot, Emma made her way towards me. I felt my pulse increase by the blonde's growing proximity and my body temperature rise. Even though we've been married for years, the effect she has on me has never dulled in the slightest.

I studied her face as her eyes took in the sight of my body from my head to toe. After a few moments, she licked her lips and her eyes met mine.

"In the future, we're really together," she asked cautiously. I could tell there were some hidden back emotions behind her eyes that I couldn't quite pin point.

I cleared my throat and gasped out, "Yes." She has no idea how much this is turning me on, or maybe she does. Just the thought caused another wave of warmth to travel between my legs.

She let out a breath of relief then chuckled nervously, stepping away slightly. I almost whimpered at the loss. I saw her swallow hard and watched as a blush crept up to her cheeks, making it almost impossible for me to not crash our lips together.

"I just," she began softly. "I never thought that it could _actually_ happen, us two."

"Me either," I admitted honestly. Once again, I saw her eyes travel to my lips. I bit my lower one in response as I felt a familiar throbbing in the lower region of my stomach.

I could tell she was having an internal battle with herself so I decided to make the first move. Bringing my hand to the back of her soft neck, I closed the distance between our lips in a mixture of pleasure and passion. We got lost in the sensation of one another and it took a second for me to notice that I was now pinned against the bedroom door by her strong arms.

I moaned into the kiss, allowing entrance for her tongue to explore my mouth for the first time. My hands were now entangled in long, blonde locks and hers were running up and down my curves. I was so close that I could come on the spot, but I knew that I had to take my time with this version of my wife.

I broke the kiss first, dropping my gaze to the floor. "Wh-what's wrong," she let out. I could tell by the tone of her voice she feels as if I regret what happened. In a way, I do. I can't allow her fall in love with me, then leave her with the bitter and resentful Regina she's used to. It wouldn't be fair.

"Emma," I begin tentatively but she cut me off.

"No," she demands. "If you don't want this just tell me. I'm a big girl. I can handle rejection." _She's done it her whole life,_ I add in my mind. The thought makes me sick to my stomach. I can't let her think I'm rejecting her.

"I'm not rejecting you, Emma. I love you," I reassure her. "It's just…when it's time for me to go–" I see her expression change from anger to disappointment in a matter of seconds.

"You're afraid that when you leave, you won't treat me the same," she finishes knowingly.

"Exactly, so you know why I can't go through with this."

Unexpectedly, Emma's lips curl up to a wide, toothy smile. "Or maybe," she starts, "This is a reason _to_ go through with this." At my confused and shocked expression, she continues, "If you get me fall in love with you, which I doubt will be a problem, I can make you fall in love with me, too." She finished it off with another hopeful smile. Sometimes she acts too much like the two love-sick idiots.

I couldn't help but mirror her smile at the thought, but once my head got back to reality, my grin faltered. "I'm not so sure that's the best-"

"Oh, come on, Regina! If you fell for me once, who says you won't again?"

She's challenging me, I know it. It takes all the strength I have not to give into her plan. And don't think I forgot about my growing arousal. I really need to make a choice: stay here and give into being with her or get out quick and find a place to relieve myself of the pulsing between my legs.

I decide quickly and latch my lips back onto hers, spinning us and pinning her in my previous position. If Emma wants to play games, then so can I.

"Emma Swan," I purr into her ear. "You have no _idea_ what I am capable of."


End file.
